


A Surprise Kiss for Both

by arlenejp



Category: British actor - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp
Summary: Ben and Andrew meet at an interview about Sherlock.





	A Surprise Kiss for Both

Interviews with reporters can be tedious. They're always asking the same questions.

* * *

I go to my next one with a sense of 'let's get it over with'.

* * *

I had forgotten that Andrew Scott was going to be there on the same show. I love his accent, and he has an unusual sense of humor.

* * *

          "Benedict Cumberbatch and Andrew Scott. Great to have you here today," the tv reporter begins.

* * *

The interviewer, Edward Preston, is sitting on a cushioned chair and Ben and Andrew are on a sofa across from Edward.

* * *

          "We're here to discuss your show, Sherlock."

* * *

The audience, which consists mainly of young women squeals and screams.

* * *

          "Ben, your Sherlock seems to have a particular fascination with Jim Moriarty the criminal."

          "Yes, it seems almost like a love relationship. Since both of them are extremely intelligent, Sherlock feels a pull towards Jim. On the one hand he wants him captured or dead, and on the other hand, he wants him around to challenge him and his intellect."

          "Andrew, do you think the same as Sherlock, I mean Ben?" the reporter says looking a bit confused at his mistake.

          "Oh yes, Moriarty, I believe is in love with Sherlock but knows the man doesn't reciprocate. So he keeps him close at hand giving Sherlock crimes to solve. It's a cat and mouse game."

* * *

The interviewer looks at both men, his hand sweeping the two men, and poses the same question to them.

          "On the roof, the two of you, in a dream sequence, almost kiss one another. Would you have done it if the director had asked?"

Ben looks at Andrew and replies,"Yes, it would have been a pleasure to kiss Andrew."

The screams from the audience have the men smiling broadly.

* * *

Andrew kind of chuckles and offers this bit of a surprise.

          "It almost came down to it. We almost got lost in the moment."

Ben looks askance at Andrew.

Andrew says,"Come on Ben, you know that if the director hadn't said cut we would have kissed."

          "So you are stating to us that the two of you kissing wouldn't have been a big deal for either of you?" Edward teased.

Both shake their heads no.

* * *

The audience is now in an uproar, and the director has to stand in front shushing them down.

* * *

Ben looks to Andrew,"I imagine kissing Andrew would have been very intoxicating."

At which Andrew leans back in surprise.

The announcer sits up straight, not knowing what to do next.

* * *

          "Well, now Ben, shall we commence where we left off then? As Sherlock and Jim?"

          "Right here?" Ben says in shock.

The announcer is now sitting back in his chair watching the event unfold.

* * *

The people in the seats are stamping their feet and yelling, "go, go."

* * *

Both men slide down to the floor.

* * *

Andrew looks up at Edward.

          "Pretend we're sitting on the roof of Bart's Hospital and Sherlock has released the cardboard cutout of himself over the roof. We are giggling, and suddenly we look each other in the eye and..."

Ben and Andrew look intensely at each other, lean in and kiss. The kiss continues to the shouts and catcalls of the audience.

* * *

Andrew combs his fingers through Ben's curly hair, and Ben pulls him in closer.

* * *

Edward finally goes, "Hmm, okay we get the idea, guys."

Both men pull away looking astonished at each other and embarrassed.

* * *

After the show is over, they head backstage. 

Andrew is ready to leave when Ben accosts him in the hall.

          "Do you need a ride? I happen to have a limousine waiting, Need to go to the airport, and I have plenty of time."

          "Yes, thanks."

* * *

They're sitting next to one another in the limo, shift to face each other and Andrew casually remarks, "that was a surprise, Ben. I didn't expect it to be so...sensual."

At which point he brings his hands up to Ben's neck and pulls him into his arms, and his lips meet up with the bow lips of Bens.

At first, Ben resists, but then gives in as Andrew again grabs the curly head of hair that Ben has affected to use for his role as Sherlock.

The kiss continues with their tongues finally probing into their mouths.

* * *

They arrive at Andrew's hotel, and Ben quickly pulls away before anyone can see them in that close a position.

Both men are panting heavy and as each looks their trousers are showing their arousal.

* * *

Andrew manages a smile, or rather a smirk and as he gets out of the limo, he leans back in and says, "to be continued."

* * *

And slams the car door close.

* * *


End file.
